One By One
by xSweetMisery
Summary: When Jacob Black and his friends go on what was supposed to be the camping trip they would never forget, people in their camping area soon start dissapearing. The friends then go from having the time of their summer... to fighting for their lives.
1. When the day ends, night begins

Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight series. I'm merely a fan writing a fan fiction based upon it.

**Jacob is not a werewolf yet in this story. He is the age of 16, and he is gay. Don't like it, get out. ****This story might change to Mature. The first chapter is short. But hey, this is my first fanfiction (:**

There's nothing more beautiful than the sound of the wind rustling against the trees as you drive through the vast woods. Well, at least to Jacob Black there isn't. Jacob and his 4 friends Haven, Sarah, Michael, and James were going camping this weekend just outside of Forks.

They had taken the road just outside of Forks that led into the forest near La Push, to a mountain nearby. They were all pretty excited for this as they had never been camping together before. Jacob had never even been camping at all, so he was pretty pumped.

"Will there be bears?" He asked curious, his eyes full of excitement, looking like a little kid in that moment. He was sitting in the backseat of his friend Sarah's van. She was the only one that was old enough to drive except for James, and he was just too lazy to get his permit.

"Eh… it all depends." Said Sarah, looking back at Jacob who was sitting in the row of seats behind her, Michael next to him and James in the front, on the passenger side, and poor Haven in the back sleeping. She was exhausted from staying up all night packing. "I hope there is bears." Said Jacob excitedly. "It'd be kind of cool, y'know?"

James shook his head. "It would not be fun, dude. We could die. But, we are bound to see some deers as the camp site that Sarah picked out is supposed to be near a highly populated area of them." He said, with a nod. A look of surprise on Jacob's face. "Really?" James nodded his head and then Sarah turned the radio to 107.7, the end.

Their favorite song was playing, Electric Eel by MGMT. "Okay you guys now shush with the deer talk, this is my favorite song!" She said with a wide smile as she looked back at them and they all nodded their heads and with a laugh, began singing along to the lyrics.

The 4 friends (minus Haven, who was sleeping in the backseat.) all talked, sang, and took pictures of the scenery as they drove through the endless expanse of forest until they came to the turn that would take them to the end of the road where their campsite would be at, deep in the woods.

It was around twilight when they finally arrived. The sun was setting, and night fall was approaching.

Jacob got up out of his seat and walked over to Haven, giving her a light shake. "Hey! Were here!" He said, a big wolfy grin plastered onto his face. Haven then rolled awake from the sound of Jacob's loud, happy voice. "What? Oh. Well, that was fast." She said, brushing the hair out of her eyes as Jacob helped her to stand up. Everyone else was already out of the car, unloading their things and walking ahead some to the grassy area of their camp site.

As they all unpacked their things, set up their tents and sprayed mosquito repellent all around their camp site… something was watching them. Or should I say, someone.

Zara, the youngest of the three vampires that were all hanging out in the top of a tall evergreen tree that hovered over the campsite of the five friends below. She was only 15 years old when she was bitten… 20 years ago. She was all dressed up in boots, black skinny jeans, fingerless gloves and a shirt that said "Vampires Suck" written in blood, all stuff she had stole from the last store that they had robbed down in Seattle.

Zander… 19 years old and the oldest out of all three. He had dark hair and simple clothes. He gazed down at the camp site with his red eyes that were starting to lose their color from having not fed in a few day The same could be said for his sister… Zelia.

Zelia was 17 years old and was dressed in a pair of converse, black skinnys, and a long sleeve black shirt. She had curly brown hair and creamy pale skin, just like her sister Zara and brother Zander. They were all siblings and they had been reaking havoc together since 1990, when Zara was turned into one of the eternally forbidden. Into a vampire.

Zara looked over at her brother Zander, the leader out of the trio of vampires. "What will we do with them, brother? I mean… we already have all these other teenagers coming out here for the 4th of july weekend."

A small smile rose to Zander's cold features. "We'll do what we've always done to humans who come into our territory." He said, looking up from the campsite and out into the vast unknown of the forest. "We'll kill them all off one by one."


	2. Let's party!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Twilight Saga. I am just a big fan, writing a fan fiction series (:**

**Character Visuals will be up soon!**

**But just so you know, Cartier will be portrayed by Alex Meraz (:**

**Please Review! Next chapter will be released when I hit 15 reviews!**

Jacob stepped out of the tent, releasing a long overdrawn sigh. "Well, that's it. The tent is up." He said, wiping some sweat off of his forehead. "Man, I never would have thought that putting up a tent would take so much… time!" He said, eyes wide and walking over to the picnic table to get a plastic cup and fill it up with some water. "Hey you guys, where's Sarah?" James asked as he looked around, not seeing their friend anywhere. "Oh she went to go and explore the area." Said Michael with a nod. "She went down that trail just over there." Michael pointed down a trail that led upwards through the forest.

The friends waited for a few minutes for Sarah's return. They unpacked some other stuff, and of course Michael and James got into a bag of chips that was for later. They then heard the sounds of footsteps against gravel heading their way. They all looked up to see Sarah along with a few other strangers approaching them. There was 5 of them. All guys and one girl.

A big smile was planted on Sarah's face as she walked over to us, sensing our confusion. "Hey guys I brought along some people that I met up with from the camp site just down the trail." She said, putting her thumb over her shoulder as some of them nodded. Jacob had been working on fixing his shoelaces. They were these brand new tennis shoes he had just gotten and he wanted to wear them around here, as they were very comfortable. But, the shoelace was all messed up so he was fixing it at the moment. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the way that Haven was gawking at the men, he could also see that James and Michael were not paying very much attention at all, just waving to them.

"This is Alex." She said pointing to the boy that was a bit shorter than Jacob and probabally a bit younger too. He had short, wavy dark hair just like the rest of them but his was a bit more messy and he had wide boyish grin stamped onto his face, along with russet skin. He smiled and waved at the friends. "And this over here is Aiden." She said, pointing to the boy with pale skin, dark eyes that had probabaly seen a lot of things as he was the oldest out of all of them. He had black hair that hung in front of his face, blocking his eyes from view a bit. "This is Noah." She said, pointing to one of the other boys who was pretty tall, curly hair and tan skin. "This is Mary." She was pretty young, about 16 but she looked very mature and had a look on her face that was so piercing, it left you frozen on the spot. She had creamy pale skin, long straight brown hair and dark eyes.

Jacob finally got his shoe laces all in the right spot and had them tied, just in time for Sarah to introduce the last one out of the group. "And this… is Cartier." Jacob looked up and his eyes met with the boy standing to the right of Sarah. He was… gorgeous. He had dark eyes, the color of black coffee, his hair was black and spiky a bit, his skin was tan and his muscles were rippling. Cartier's eyes met with Jacob's and they gazed at each other for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few seconds. A small smirk crept onto Cartier's lips. "Hello." He said in a rough voice.

Once Jacob's senses came back and he realized that he was staring at this boy like an insane creeper, he averted his gaze to some of the others. "Hi there, i'm Jacob." He said in a soft, friendly tone with an innocent smile playing along his lips. They all nodded and waved, not seeming very talkative. But, Jacob could feel Cartier's eyes still upon him. "Anyways… there having a party tonight at the area around their campsite. A bunch of other people in the area will be invited and they have invited us to come. So, what do you guys say?" Asked Sarah with her usual grin. "I'm in." Said Haven, "Me too!" Said Michael, jumping off the bench to go shake hands with everyone. "I'll definitely come." Said James, jumping up to go shake hands with everyone as well. It was now just Haven and Jacob on the picnic table. "Well, what about you Jacob?" Asked Cartier, staring at Jacob with a playful smile. "Would you like to come too?" He asked with a nod and a smirk on his face. "Oh… yeah. I'll be there." He said, not being able to fight the smile that was tugging on the corner of his lips. Jacob stood up off of the bench. "So when does it start?" Jacob asked, looking directly at Cartier. "In an hour and a half… at 8 o'clock." Said Alex, the youngest one. Jacob nodded. "Well, I guess we should start getting ready then!" Said Haven, jumping up to go into the tent to her make up bag.

It was 8 o'clock and Jacob, James, Michael, Haven, and Sarah had just arrived at the campsite that the party was going to be at. It was in this big open clearing and in the middle was a huge bonfire. There were tables set up all around with food, drinks (alcoholic, of course.) and other stuff. There was about 100 people all dancing, eating and talking. "Wow." Said Jacob, his eyes gone wide. He leaned over to the left where Sarah was beside him. "I thought there was only supposed to be a few people?" He asked curiously. "Well, they did say some people from the other campsites. I mean... it's the 4th of July weekend Jake, did you expect there to be no teenagers out camping?" Jacob looked down. "Well… I guess so." She rolled her eyes. "Come on, you guys! Lets go." She said as all five of them walked in, entering the party.

Jacob had never really liked partys. They made him nervous for some reason. I guess it was just the crowd of people, and all that. But so far he was having a pretty good time. He was standing over by one of the tables talking to this guy he had just met. His name was Carson. "So Carson, do you come camping a lot?" He asked curiously. Carson shook his head politely. "Nah, but my parents were out of town for the weekend and I had nothing to do so I just decided to tag along with my friends." Jacob nodded his head. "Oh."

Cartier had been enjoying himself, but he was waiting for Jacob and his friends to arrive… mostly Jacob. Even though he had just met the boy, there was something about him that Cartier liked. The boy was beautiful. But it wasn't just that… Cartier looked around and he saw Sarah over by the bonfire talking to Haven. If Sarah was here, then maybe she knew where Jacob was. He walked up to her and smiled, waving. "Hey Sarah, were is you friend Jacob at?" He asked in an eager tone. "Oh, he's over there by the drinks with some dude he just met named Carson." She yelled over the loud indie rock music that was blaring so loud you could hardly hear what anyone was saying. Cartier nodded his head. "Thanks." He said softly. "What?" She asked. "Ah, nevermind…" He said, walking away over to the drinks table where Jacob was at. He was looking… beautiful. His soft, dark hair had been combed up and his tan skin looked so smooth, so touchable. He was wearing a long sleeve black shirt with a pair of jeans, and vans. Cartier approached him, a playful smile on his lips. "Hey, Jacob!" He said loudly. "Whats up man?"

Jacob hadn't even noticed Cartier approaching him and Carson. But, when he heard his voice an instant smile appeared onto his lips. He looked over at him and nodded his head. "Oh… hey Cartier, uh. Nothing much. Just talking to Carson here." He said, looking over to the tall dark, wavy haired boy. "Hey Jacob… I have to go meet my friend Aria over at our campsite. It's already 8:30 and we were supposed to do something." He said with a smile, stepping away. "Well, nice chatting with you." He said as he walked off onto the trail and into the dark forest.

Cartier leaned in until his lips were right by Jacob's ears and whispered, "Hey… would you like to get out of here? I noticed earlier that you didn't really like partys and I was just wondering if you would want to go on a walk with me." Asked Cartier in a soft tone. Jacob bit his lip, his knees buckling a bit at the close proximity of Cartier. "I-I would love to." He said in a whisper so low that no one but Cartier would be able to hear.

The older boy nodded his head and grabbed Jacob's hand, walking away with him to the end of the field, and off into a trail the led upwards through the forest. A small smile rose to Jacob's lips as they walked. "It's so beautiful out here… isn't it?" He asked softly, knowing that they didn't have to speak as loud since they were away from the party. Cartier nodded his head, "Yeah… it really is." He said, putting his hands in his pocket as he walked alongside Jacob. "I'm just so…" Jacob shivered. "Cold. I mean, I figured that since it was Summer time it would be hot and I wouldn't have needed a Jacket so I did not bring any." He said with a soft sigh. Cartier stopped in his tracks, seeing as how the younger boy was shivering. "Here… take my jacket." He said as a smile made it's way onto his lips. He pulled off his black north face and slid it onto Jacob's shoulders, the jacket on his body now.

Jacob inhaled your musky scent. "Thank you, Cartier… but you didn't have to. If you get cold, just let me know and you may have your jacket back." Cartier shook his head. "I'm fine." "Okay." Jacob said as they continued to walk until they arrived at a small clearing with a fallen log to sit upon. Cartier walked over to the log with you and sat down upon it, the full moon shining down onto them. "So, Cartier. Do you live close by?" He asked, curiously. Cartier looked over at the younger boy and smiled, scooting a bit closer. "Yes… I do. I live in La Push." He said with a nod. "Really? I live in La Push too!" Said Jacob, laughing. "Were both Quileute's!" Cartier nodded his head. "Cool. I'll have to get your number so that we can hang out." Jacob nodded.

After a few moments of silence, just looking up at the stars in the sky Jacob finally spoke. "It's so beautiful out here… there are so many stars." He said, gazing up at the night sky that was scattered with bright stars. "I agree." Said Cartier. Jacob then watched as a shooting star shot across the night sky at full speed, leaving behind a streak in it's place before it finally faded away. Cartier looked over at the boy. "Make a wish." He said as he gazed at Jacob's beautiful features. "Wish made." Jacob said in a soft tone, as he stared at Cartier's lips. "And what was the wish?" Asked the older boy in that beautiful voice of his. Jacob wondered wether or not he should tell. "Well, I wished for a kiss from a gorgeous boy." Cartier smiled and scooted closer, leaning in until his lips were only an inch away from Jacob's. "Wish granted." He said in a soft tone before closing the space between the two of them and crushing his lips against Jacob's softly.

As Mary, the young pale faced girl with the long straight brown hair run through the forest, trying to escape the people that were chasing her. They were fast… really fast. So fast that she couldn't even see them, just a blur. She heard laughing, coming from the youngest one. "You'll never escape us you naïve human." Mary was running so fast that her chest was hurting but she still was not even close to being as fast as her chasers. She slowed down, her breathing coming to a hitch as he put her hands on her knees and inhaled deeply, then exhaling. Someone came up to her and slashed their fingernails across her arm, causing deep gashes and blood coming out. "Fuck!" She screamed out, putting her hand on her arm and wincing in pain. Someone else came up behind her and took a bite out of her shoulder, causing the bone to break and rip off, along with a lot of blood spilling out. Mary fell to her knees in excruciating pain and cried out. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She screamed. Her attackers just laughed and then all three of them appeared in front of her. There were two girls and a boy. "To see you die." Said the youngest in the silky velvety voice of hers. She then leaned in, grabbed Mary by the her and bit into her neck, beginning to drink her sweet tasting blood. The others too came around and took bites of the girl's arms and they all drank until she was completely drained and there was nothing but a pale, lifeless corpse laying in the dirty ground of the forest floor.


End file.
